Since You've Been Gone
by whereiswaldo
Summary: Hermione and Harry have just broken up. But Hermione is all smiles about the breakup


**Since You've Been Gone**

A Song-Fic by Whereiswaldo

_Author's Note: I do not own Hermione Granger or Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. The lyrics used in this story are the property of Kelly Clarkson._

_Here's the thing: We started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone_

Hermione smiled. It was over. She was no longer 'involved'. She didn't have to worry about that silly relationship anymore. She liked Harry, but he was nothing more then a friend to her. Why should she worry herself with a meaningless relationship? Anyway, he hadn't wanted to be in a relationship either. He wanted to see other girls. Like that Ginny Weasley.

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone_

Harry had tried. They both did. They thought they could make it work. They thought it was possible. Hermione thought Harry was the one for her. She thought he was the one that she was meant for. The one that was meant for her as well.

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Hermione always told Harry that she had wanted only to be with him. And it had been true. She wanted only to be with Harry. She thought she might love him.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone_

But now, she truly felt free. Yes, she had enjoyed the time with Harry. But this felt so much better. She didn't have to meet anyone, she didn't have to write, and she didn't have to talk. She didn't have to pretend. Pretend that she thought it could work. She could think, she could breathe, she could just be herself. No more obligations. No more empty promises.

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone_

She remembered when he had written her that song. Their relationship had been shaky after they had just begun to date. She thought it meant something. But obviously it hadn't. Harry hadn't really meant anything by those shallow words. Was he singing Ginny those same words at this very moment?

_How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna' be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

He'd never told her that it was her he wanted to be with. He had never told her that he truly cared. He'd never said it. Never. 'Hermione, boys will be boys.' She told herself. Were they all that shallow?

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. A new love waited; a new life. She could do whatever she wanted. If it meant a new boy, then that suited her fine; if it meant she would be single for a while. Well, that was fine too.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight. Out of mind.  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

'Go away! Just go away!' She yelled in her head. Of course she wouldn't really tell him that.

"Oh, hello Harry. How're things?" She asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well, I'm fine. Just wondering how you are doing." He said, shuffling his feet. Hermione laughed to herself. Why did he care? He had Ginny.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, alright; see you later then." He nodded to her and walked away.

_Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want_

Hermione smiled as she watched him walk away. Yes, she was done, it didn't matter anymore. She knew she might miss him, but then again she might not. And even if she did: There was always something more to look forward to. Something, or someone, new; and that made her happy.

_Since you been gone_


End file.
